


jacked up

by Baileeisntfunny



Series: peter and ned awkwardly learn how to live/love [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers, adhd peter parker, but you don't want that, he doesn't really show it but i have adhd and this is my story so, i'll fill a whole page myself, someone please write more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileeisntfunny/pseuds/Baileeisntfunny
Summary: peter and ned have cute feelings





	jacked up

**Author's Note:**

> title from the weezer song of the same name. i have no idea how to structure stories nor has anyone but me read this go easy on me

as peter sat in class listening to the teacher drone on, he wondered where ned was. he saw him yesterday, saw him walk down the hallway after dinner when his parents called him to go home.

he hasn't heard from him since he texted him to tell him he got home safe. peters been feeling, not weird per say, but just off about ned for a few weeks now. he just always wants to have him around and to talk to him and hear what he has to say. it's not that different from how he's always felt about him but just, more intense. he's his best friend after all, he's not sure what he would do without him. 

as the bell rang peter ran from the classroom, after looking around and jumping over the fence, he checked his phone again. 

"hey dude yeah sorry i wasn't there, totally think i got the flu" 

"huh, he seemed fine last night" peter muttered to himself, guess it came on quick. 

peter continued on his way home to stop in the alley and change into his suit for his watch. 

a few mildly uneventful hours later peter returns home. after crawling in through the window and pulling the door closed he drops from the ceiling and turns around 

"jesus ned! how many times do i have to tell you to not do that!" 

"sorry sorry may let me in, i just, had a thing" 

"what kind of thing?" 

"nothing it's just... its stupid." 

peter turned around and locked his door then walked back to sit next to ned on his bed 

"what's up dude, you know you can tell me anything" 

"yeah i know, i'm fine, just feeling a little... different lately. i'll get over it soon, no need to worry" 

"whatever you say man, i'm here if you need anything" 

peter stood up and tapped his chest, opening up his suit and started to slowly peel it off. when he looked over at ned he had an odd look on his face. peter shot him a questioning look but continued to pull his suit off his feet and turned to put it away when ned grabbed his arm 

"oh god please don't hit me or anything i'm just gonna" 

he muttered before he pressed his lips to peters before he could process what he said. peter looked around for a second before he gently grabbed onto neds shoulder and leaned into the kiss. ned pulled away looking shocked at what he just did, but peter just cocked his head at him and smiled gently.

"i'm uhh gonna... put this away real quick" 

peter said quietly as he turned back around. ned took that opportunity to walk back and sit on peters bottom bunk. peter stored his suit and put on a comfy outfit before turning back to ned and walking over 

"we should... probably talk about this" 

"yeah, i, i don't know peter, we've been friends forever and lately i haven't been able to stop thinking about you like that. i don't know when it started, i just looked at you one day and haven't been able to stop since... so, yeah" 

peter looked back at ned and smiled 

"i've been feeling the same way ned, i miss you before you even leave and i've been wasting time in class thinking about holding your hand under the desk" peter blushed 

"really?" ned sounded shocked but hopeful 

"yeah, you wanna put my mind to rest and show me how it is?" 

peter thought he sounded suave, and ned catered to it and put his hand in his. ned pulled peter down next to him and peter shot him another smile before putting his other hand on his neck. ned leaned in and their lips met again, both slightly confused on exactly how to do it but happy to be learning together, until peter heard aunt may at his door. 

"peter, you okay? you never lock your door." she asked through the door. 

"sorry may! i was changing" 

peter shouted back after separating from ned. he opened the door to reveal his aunt, dressed in pyjamas and seeming half asleep 

"i'm going to bed petey," she said as she grabbed him for a hug "i don't want ned staying too late, i don't like him walking home in the dark" may told him into his hair. 

peter let go and told her goodnight and shut the door behind her. he turned back to ned and reached out his hand but thought better of it and pulled back. ned looked up at him, grabbed his hand, and smiled. 

ned stayed for a little while after that. 

when he left for home peter watched him from the tops of the buildings, making sure he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos always helps my adhd ass to write quicker. someone write more ned/peter because i had a fun time but this is awful. i have so many feelings for these cute nerds. probably gonna write more to this though because i need cute good luck kisses before missions and holding hands in the hallways.


End file.
